The Oddball I Love
by C.A Suoh
Summary: AU. Sting is at his best. He just started his senior year at Sabertooth High, he's popular, he has lots of friends... And he was born a full human! Nobody likes alley cats, especially Sting! That is, until he met Rogue.. Rogue is an alley cat, a human born with cat ears and tail. With his kind being hated for nothing, why should he have faith in anyone? (Rating may change) Stingue!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer Bitches, I don't own Fairy Tail**_

 _ **BTW THIS IS A CAT-HUMAN AU WHERE THERE'S NO MAGIC, DRAGONS ARE HUMAN, AND TECHNOLOGY IS REAL**_

* * *

Eighteen year-old Sting Eucliffe shamelessly places his feet on top of the dining table. Before heading to work, Sting had decided to head to the _Agria Pizzeria_ , which is owned by Sting's good friend, Yukino Agria's, family. She always jokes that one day he's going to come and the food we'll already be gone because he already ate it. Minerva, the two's friend and a worker there, always scolds Sting because of his gluttony. What? He could make adult decisions! The most important one he makes is when and how he eats, and he chooses to eat what he's craving. It doesn't matter if he is craving every single pizza in existence right now, but what matters is that he is making his decision.

"Yo, Yukino, or Minerva! Get me a large pepperoni and sausage!" He jokingly demands.

Minerva snaps her head back to glare at him. " _One._ Get your filthy boots off the table. _Two._ If you ever use that tone-"

"Alright!" Sting puts his arms up in defense. "Yeesh, I was just messin' around."

Yukino giggles, and walks up to the cash register. "For here, or to-go Sting-Sama?"

"To go, please... I gotta go to work." Sting says.

Yukino goes to the same school as Sting and Minerva: Sabertooth High. Yukino is, unlike Minerva, a very gentle and sweet person. She has short white hair and big, innocent looking brown eyes. Minerva, is a very strict woman with high expectations. She has dark slanted eyes, and even darker glossy black hair. Don't get him wrong, Sting knows she is kind and very beautiful... But all of it's hard to see sometimes below all of her seriousness.

"Soooo, did you hear about Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail High?" Minerva suddenly asks, already finishing up Sting's pizza.

Sting shakes his head. "Gajeel? Nah, what's up with him?"

"We heard~" Yukino sings, smiling brightly. "That he's dating an alley cat!"

Sting's eyes widen in shock. "An _alley cat_!? No way!"

Alley cats are a very rare, very... _interesting_ breed of human. Alley cats are a human beings with cat ears, and a tail. Not just for show, the ears and tail are physical parts of their body. Alley cats are known to have either psychological problems, physical problems, mental problems, bad social mannerisms, bad attitudes, anxiety, or hyper sexuality. In some cases, the alley cat could have all of the above conditions, and those one's are the _worst._

At first, alley cats would have to stay away from average humans. Live on the other side of town, hide, or just run away from them whenever they got the chance. However, they became agitated with it, and it finally became a law that alley cats were to be allowed any privilege humans have. That wouldn't stop the humans from being uncomfortable, and it didn't make the alley cats fix their behavior. Now and days, some alley cats just hide their ears and tail trying to get away from their breed, others just go back to a town where there are few average humans. Nobody minds, though. Everyone just found regular humans to be... better.

"It's true." Minerva says, passing Sting a large warm box. "I heard it from Erza Scarlet."

Yukino clasps her hands together. "Her name's is Linda or Lizzy, or something like that! I heard Lucy met her once before they all found out she was an alley cat. Said she was really cute and smart, too!"

"Wow." Sting mumbles, standing up from his chair. "Damn shame the girl's an _alley cat,_ now Gajeel has to start the school year of with everyone knowin _'_ about it."

Minerva nods. "Gajeel might be an ass sometimes, but he still deserves better."

Sting sighs, before tossing Minerva enough cash to cover the pizza. He look's at his phone to see he has twenty minutes to get to work... The only way he could get there on time is if he ran. But honestly, Sting just wants to go back to his home and chill-out.

 _"Ehhhh, fuck it, I'm skippin' work today."_

He turns around and starts walking back to the direction of his house. Making sure not to drop his baby- I mean, making sure not to drop his pizza, Sting whips his phone out his pocket to text his good friend, Natsu.

 **Sting The Awesome: Hey**

 **FIRE DRAGON NATSU: Yo! Shouldn't ya be at work**

 **Sting The Awesome: I decided to skip. Oi, is what I heard about Gajeel true?**

 **FIRE DRAGON NATSU: ABOUT THAT BASTARD SAYING HE COULD BEAT ME IN A FIGHT!? YEAH, ITS TRUE HE SAID THAT CRAP :O**

 **Sting The Awesome: That ain't what I mean XD Is he really dating an alley cat**

 **FIRE DRAGON NATSU: oh.**

 **FIRE DRAGON NATSU: Yah. Her name's Levy. she's cool.**

Disappointed, Sting puts his phone back into his pocket. Is everyone really just going to sit back and watch Gajeel date this girl? Truth be told, Sting was never particularly close with Gajeel, he always found him... Scary, in a way. But to hear he's dating someone like _that_? It sucks. Sting feels his phone vibrate, and checks it again.

 **FIRE DRAGON NATSU: I know everyone at Sabertooth High is like you, but seriously dude, you need to stop being so judgy and learn how to accept others, even if ya think you are superior.**

 _"Ooooh, look at therapist Natsu up in here"_ Bitterly, Sting rolls his eyes.

What Natsu said is _true_ , though. Even though Sabertooth High is known for having smart students, great sports teams, etc; They were also notorious for their pranks against other schools, _especially_ school's with many known alley cat students. Tales of the troublemakers at Sabertooth spread so far, that the number of alley cat students who even thought of going to Sabertooth is an amazing total of zero. And everyone at Sabertooth intends to keep it that way.

"Sabertooth is only for the best of the best!"He thinks aloud.

Not too long after Natsu's text, Sting feels his phone vibrate again. He looks at it and see's a text from his co-worker, and friend, Orga.

 **Orga: Did u seriously skip out today? U are an asshole. You left me with Rufus... RUFUS IS BORINGGGGG**

Laughing hysterically, Sting throws his head back. Just as he is about to reply-

"WATCH YOUR-"

Sting suddenly trips over a bag, which is irritatingly in the middle of the sidewalk. Deciding he cares more about the pizza than himself, Sting tosses the box across from him and falls onto something.

Or, not something.

 _Someone_.

Looking down, he see's a boy his age right below him. The boy is wearing a large black beanie, but Sting can perfectly see that the boy has long black hair, with one side slightly covering his right eye. He is also wearing a dark jacket, and black jeans. Everything about the boy's appearance is very dark.

And, Sting isn't going to lie: He think's it's pretty hot.

"Ow." The boy groans.

Sting's eyes widen, and he quickly stands up. "Ah crap, my bad dude!"

"It's fine.."

Silence quickly drapes over the two, and Sting takes time to look at the boy. Sting reeeeeaaally won't lie, he finds him attractive. But, he does notice how... nervous the guy looks, and how he keeps fidgeting with his pants and beanie.

"Welp!" Sting exclaims, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I'm Sting Eucliffe!"

They boys stares at Sting for a moment. "Erm, I'm Rogue Cheney."

Sting holds his hand out and, oddly enough, Rogue hesitantly shook his pinky finger. Not his hand, not a couple of his fingers, but only his pinky. _"What's the matter with this guy?"_

"So, hey, how come I've never seen you around, like, ever?" Sting asks, picking up his (thankfully) safe pizza and the boys bag.

"I just enrolled in Sabertooth High. I use to live..." Rogue pauses, then crosses his arms. "With my parents."

"What happened?" Sting asks. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Rogue shifts uncomfortably, looking at the sky. Taking the hint, Sting clears his throat and grins at the other boy. "Well, you can come stay with me and my dad for awhile!" He exclaims, causing Rogue's eyes to expand to the size of plates.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, c'mon man! My old man won't care, and you don't seem to be an ax murderer!" Sting assures, thinking Rogue is worried about distrust in the house. Rogue hysterically shakes his head, then fixes his beanie.

"I'm not worried about that, moron! I-"

"Blah blah blah! You are enrolled in the school, right?"

Rogue cocks his head to the side. "Yes...Why...?"

"So," Sting grabs Rogues hand. "We'll worry about that technical bullshit some other day! Let's just go!"

* * *

Rogue tries to wriggle his hand out of the strange boys grip, but with no prevail. There are many things Rogue doesn't understand- Why do people naturally assume he's emo? Why doesn't everyone get over the fact that not all alley cats are bad? Why do certain ships in certain fandoms even exist? But, in just minutes, Rogue just discovered the biggest mystery ever.

Who the fuck is this blonde guy?

Why is he so trusting?

And, why is he just willing to let a stranger live with him?

Rogue could bet that if this Sting guy _really_ knew what he is, than he wouldn't even have touched Rogue. However, Rogue knows that this Sting person, while strange and carrying a large box of pizza, is... nice, and Rogue shouldn't pass an offer like this. He definitely should take this guy up on his offer for a place to briefly stay.

What could go wrong?

"Don't worry Rogue!" Sting says, grinning. "My place is right there!"

Rogue stares at the house, inspecting it. The house is large, and very bright. The outside of it is white, with a good lawn. It seems peaceful, doesn't seem like unfriendly people would even dream of being near it, so the home definitely passed the inspection. Offering Sting the smallest smile in existence, Rogue let Sting lead him up to the front porch. Stings fumbles around in his pocket, before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asks.

Sting scratches the back of his neck. "Heh, kindaaaaa don't know where my key is."

Rogue deadpans at Sting. "That's... That's not good."

"Oh well!" Sting exclaims, pounding on the front door. "DAAAAAAAAD!"

Nothing.

Stings pounds even harder. "DAAAAAD, IT'S STING!"

"STIIIIIIIIING!" A voice shouts, loud footprints following after the shout.

Rogue gulps, taking a step back.

 _"So much for peaceful..."_

The front door swings open, revealing a tall grown man behind the door. The man is very strong looking and has thick pale blonde, almost white, hair. It's clear to Rogue that this man is Sting's father, the resemblance is nearly uncanny. The only difference is unlike the lovely blue-

The _blue_ eyes Sting has, the man has golden brown eyes, that are currently squinting at the two teenagers.

"Sting, did you lose your key again?" The man asks. Sting nods, looking proud.

"Yep! But it's whatever, right?"

The man sighs, then looks at Rogue. "So, who are you young man?"

Rogue looks down at the ground, and feels a sudden arm around his shoulders. He looks at Sting, who is draping himself over him in a friendly manner. "This is Rogue, he's gonna be living with us for a bit, okay?" Sting says.

Rogue's eyes widen in shock. He knew this boy is odd, but is he just that confident where he just announces to his (somewhat frightening) father that a total stranger will be living in his house? Rogue doesn't know how the humans in this area are raised, but he knows he was _surely_ never raised to behave like this. Sting's father examines Rogue for a moment, then steps aside.

"I shall be the judge of him before he lives in this house." He says.

Sting groans. "Dad, I already know him, his name is Rogue."

"You should probably know more about a person before letting them live in your home." Rogue cuts in, shooting a look at Sting.

Sting's father smiles and waves the two boys in. "Pay no attention to Sting. Come on in!"

Carefully, Rogue steps into the house. If there were anymore extremely odd sons living here, than he wants nothing to do with this house. Thankfully, Rogue see's no more loud blondes in the home. All he spots is a red-brown cat, who's fast asleep of the floor. Sting's father sits down at their kitchen table, once again examining Rogue. Sting sits across from him, and Rogue takes the hint and sits next to Sting. The grown man clears his throat.

"So, Rogue, what's your full name?" He asks

"Rogue Cheney."

"What's your fathers name?"

"Skiadrum."

"Any brothers? Sisters?"

"No."

"What's your best friend's name?"

"I don't have a _best_ friend. However, I do have a friend named Levy."

"Levy?!" Sting suddenly questions.

Rogue looks at him in confusion. "Yes, Levy."

Sting's father clears his throat. "Any cousins?"

"One. His name is Gajeel."

* * *

Sting's eyes widen in surprise. Gajeel? There is no way that it's a coincidence of him being friends with someone named Levy, and having a cousin named Gajeel. So, does that mean that Rogue knows of Gajeel dating an alley cat? Hell, does Rogue even know the girl is an alley cat? There is a chance that the met in this city, and she has kept it a secret from him. Unless they met in a alley cat populated city.

Wait a moment.

Unless-? Would that mean that Rogue is from an alley cat city? Why would he live there? There are some humans who live an alley cat cities, but very few stay there. Just because quite a few humans support alley cats, doesn't mean that the alley cats support humans. Some want them to be closer together, and some don't. Sting doesn't ant them to be too close anyway.

Believe it or not, Sting doesn't actually _hate_ alley cats, and he wasn't raised to hate alley cats. But once he entered Sabertooth, and learned of what they're like, he's just assuming that all alley cats are like what he's heard. And so far, he's never ran into an alley cat who isn't intolerable. So, how could Rogue even possibly live in an alley cat town?

Sting's dad nods. "Any criminal background?"

"No sir." Rogue says.

Sting's dad blinks a couple of times, shocked by being called 'sir'. He shakes it off and stares at Rogue. "And... What's your sexuality.?"

WHAT.

"DAD." Sting gasps.

Rogue stares at the man, before opening his mouth to speak. He's cut off by Sting's dad, who is rambling. "Are you homophobic? Heteronormative? 'Cause you know my son Sting here is bisexual, so I can't have any-"

"I'm definitely not homophobic, sir." Rogue assures, his cheeks tinted pink, unlike Sting, who's entire face is red after his fathers speech.

"Alright, good!" Sting's dad exclaims. "Are you bisexual like my son?"

"DAD." Sting gasps out again, face-palming.

"I don't know." Rogue murmurs.

Sting's eyes widen. "You don't know?"

Rogue looks at Sting, but then immediately looks away. "I won't truly know anything until I fall in love, right?"

"O-oh, that's cool." Sting says, slightly covering his once again reddening face. Sting's father stares at the two before standing up.

"Well Rogue, you pass! My name is Weisslogia, and you are allowed to stay in my house!" He announces.

Rogue stares at Weisslogia, then nods. "Thank you... I won't be here long, so do not worry."

"Oh!" Weisslogia blurts out, startling Rogue. "No! You can stay for as long as you want, it's not trouble!"

"I-"

"The guest room is right next to Sting's bedroom, make yourself at home!" Weisslogia proclaims, running up into his own bedroom and closing the door.

Silence drooped over the two let downstairs. Sting gives the very confused a large grin, before picking the boys bag up and slinging it over his shoulder. Rogue gives Sting a look, before giving him a very clear displeased look. Sting tilted his head to the side, confused.

"What?" He asks.

Rogue points to his bag. "I can carry my own stuff, thanks." He tries to snatch it, but Sting ducks under his hand. Rogue squints his eyes in annoyance, and Sting winks at him in response.

"To get your bag..." He says, getting in a runners position. "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST." Stings races up the stairs, and runs straight for the guest room. He could hear Rogue occasionally trip and huff, which just makes it even funnier for Sting.

Sting jumps onto the guestroom bed, tossing the bag on the floor. Rogue, who had just caught up to him, shoots Sting a dirty look, before collapsing on the floor, panting. Sting laughs, and puts his hand in his hair. "Sorry, dude. Guess I'm just too fast for you!"

"I hate you." Rogue mumbles into the floor.

Sting looks at him and grins. "Ah c'mon, no you don't."

"Yes I do."

"But, I let you stay here."

"I still hate you."

"You love me."

"I don't even know you."

Sting realizes how serious this conversion might seem to some, and pauses. He thinks for a moment. What Rogue just said _is_ true, they don't even know each other. And yet, Sting knows he desperately wants to hand out with this boy... But, why? It's obvious that they have nothing in common, but still. They've known each other for not even a full hour, and he already feels like he's known him forever. Rogue looks up at Sting, curiously. Suddenly, Sting grins and jumps off of the large bed.

"I know, let's both hang out then!" He exclaims.

Rogue flinches at his sudden excitement. "What?"

"You heard me," Sting says, lifting Rogue onto his feet. "C'mon, if we leave right now we might be able to catch up Yukino and Minerva before their shifts end" Sting looks at the time, it reads 6:47, so the two girls still had quite a long time before work for them ended. Rogue attempts to make up excuses, but all were shot down by Sting in a matter of seconds.

"B-But-"

"No buts!" Sting interjected, smiling at Rogue while dragging him out the door. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not the most easy to talk to person..." Rogue mumbles, managing to get out Stings grip. He sits back down onto the floor, crossing his arms like a pouting child.

"Aw, that's not true," Sting says, trying to get Rogue to stand up once more. "Besides Yukino and Minerva are really cool, I'm sure they'll-"

In his attempts to get Rogue back up again, Sting manages to rip off the other boys beanie. Sting looks down at him, and smiles apologetically. Rogue is staring up at him with wide, almost scared eyes. Why is he-? Suddenly, Sting has a double take when he notices something on the other boys head.

Ears.

Cat ears, to be exact.

"...Love you."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **A.N/ This was fun to write XD I found this fanfiction written in my old seventh grade science notebook (NO WONDER MY GRADE WAS SHIT), so I decided, "Hey, why don't I re write this and type it out and then post it."**

 **So, I was just havin' some fun**

 **I might continue this, idk to be honest. If people like it, then I guess I will lol**

 **Now~ Please enjoy this little bonus section of the chapter**

* * *

"Are all of you there?" Weisslogia asks, squinting at his computer screen.

On his screen were three other grown adults, who he was currently video chatting on _skype._ After his little interview with Rogue Cheney, he decided he had to immediately call his friends: Igneel, Grandeeny, and Metalicana. The four of them had (albeit unintentionally) made it a habit when something happened with all of their separate families and children.

"We am here." Igneel announces, putting an arm around his wife, Grandeeny.

"So am I." Metalicana huffs, annoyed with the call itself. Weisslogia pays no attention to his attitude and grins at the three on the screen. Proudly, he point to his chest using his thumb.

"Guess who's son found a boyfriend today!" He exclaims.

Grandeeny clasps here hands together happily. "Sting has a boyfriend?!"

"Wow," Metalicana says, smirking. "And so long after Gajeel found a girlfriend."

"Gajeel has a girlfriend?!" Igneel asks, shocked.

Metalicana nods in pride, and Weisslogia snaps his fingers. "Ah that's right... Metalicana?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a nephew named Rogue?" Weisslogia asks.

Metalicana nods. "Yup, why?"

"He's Sting's boyfriend." Weisslogia announces, causing Metalicana to freeze up in shock.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"I ship it." Igneel says

Grandeeny looks at him oddly. "Did you just...? Nevermind... Anyways, tell us about Gajeel's girlfriend and Sting's boyfriend!"

Metalicana shakes off his earlier shock and scratches his chin. "Her name's Levy McGarden, she's real small and soft-looking. Don't ask what a small fry like her see's in my brat, cause it beats me."

Weisslogia chuckles. "She sounds lovely. Let's see here... His name is Rogue Cheney... He is a very quiet, respectful young man-"

"And he's with STING?" Igneel asks, causing Grandeeny to slap his arm.

"Yup!" Weisslogia assure "He's also an alley cat!"

"Really!?" Grandeeny gasps

Metalicana nods, rubbing two fingers on his chin. "Yeah... And now that I think about it.. So is Levy..."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"I ship it." Igneel says once again

* * *

 _ **Bonus End~**_

 _ **BAI BITCHES**_

 _ **DON'T BE A SILENT READER OR YOUR NOTP WILL BECOME CANON *dun dun dun***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer Bitches, I don't own Fairy Tail**_

 _ **If I did own Fairy Tail, it would just be a giant fluffball with some yaoi and yuri ships canon**_

 _ **Soooooooo, I obs don't own Fairy Tail**_

 _ **BTW, the beginning of chapter 1 was in Sting's perspective, so I'm gonna start with Rogue today~**_

* * *

Rogue has been through some awkward situations. After all, he's seventeen years old, awkward situations just come to you at an age like that, especially if you are embarrassed about who you are. Well, not only in Rogue embarrassed for being an alley cat, but he attempted to hide the fact that he in an alley cat. Which quite obviously didn't work out for him.

 _"Because this idiot needed to pull on my hat."_

Sting continues to stare at Rogue, with a shocked expression. Rogue can't blame him, he would've kicked himself out at this point. Bringing someone like Rogue into your home, _unknowingly_? Rogue wouldn't even be upset if Sting had him forcefully removed from the house. Alley cats are not usually welcomed in towns like the one Rogue came to, so him doing everything he's done, in a huge no-no.

What should he say to make thing less... unbearable. Honestly, Rogue would like it if Sting punched him, or yelled at him for being such an oddball freak like all alley cats are. It would be much less stressful than being stared at for-

Three full minutes.

Three minutes of uncomfortable silence in absolute torture.

"Look, everyone hates alley cats, it's no problem." Rogue says, being brave enough to break the silence. "I'll just get my bag and leav-"

"No." Sting hisses.

Slightly taken back, Rogue's squints his eyes. "What?"

"I-I..." Sting clears his throat "Ya don't have to leave."

"Why not?"

Before Sting could even think of an honest answer, a loud crash in heard coming from the kitchen. A loud hiss from a cat heard following after that. Rogue, thinking there's an intruder, eyes widen in fear, but Sting sweat drops and sighs. Rolling his eyes, he walks out the guest bedroom to investigate the noise. Not wanting to be left alone, Rogue follows him. Once they reach the kitchen, Sting sighs in annoyance.

"Millianna, I thought I told you to stop trying to catnap Lector!"

Rogue stares at the cause of the noise. In the kitchen, a girl who looked about sixteen years old was holding a red brown cat in her arms. The girl has chestnut brown pigtails with bangs, and is wearing a bell choker around her neck. Not to mention, the girl has whiskers drawn on her cheeks with red ink.

"Nyaaaa~!" The girl, Millianna groans. "I'm not catnapping, I just wanted to play with the kitty!"

"So, you break into his house?" Rogue pondered out loud, curious to know what is wrong with the people in this neighborhood.

Sting looks at him. "It isn't the first time either."

"What's wrong with being desperate to play with a kitty?" Millianna demands, attempting to cuddle Lector.

 _"Lot's of things."_

"Nothing, just stop breaking into my house." Sting replies.

"It's sooooo not fair!" Millianna whines, finally releasing the cat. "Alley cats get to be human kitties! I wish I were one, I could have a real tail and ears and-"

Millianna, finally realizing Rogue was even in the room, stops her rambling upon seeing his ears. Just for his own amusement, Rogue pops his tail out of his pants, proving that he is indeed an alley cat. Millianna's expression goes blank and she continues to stare at Rogue. Finally, a wild (almost crazed) looking grin spreads across her face.

"YOU ARE AN ACTUAL ALLEY CAT!" She exclaims

Rogue gives her a small, shy smile. "Yes."

"Can I ask you some questions?" She asks, getting out a red marker and paper from her bag.

Rogue gives her an unsure expression, but then nods. "Sure?"

"Is it true it's considered intimate when you let someone tough your ears?"

"Yes."

"What's your sexuality?"

"...Yes."

"Do you know any other alley cat boys?"

"Yes, Loke and Jellal."

"WILL YOU ALL MARRY ME?!" Millianna screams, pouncing on Rogue. "Nyaaaa~ You're sooo hot!"

"Okay!" Sting says, clapping. "That's all the time we have folks."

Sting grabs Millianna's hand and and drags her to his front door. "Tune in next time, and goodbye Millianna." After pushing her fulling out of the door, Sting chucks her bag back out to her, and slams his door. After hearing a displeased huff on the other side of the door, Sting turns back to Rogue. Smiling he tosses Rogue back his beanie that he had held onto.

"Well, ears up, er, down? We're still going to go see Minerva and Yukino!" Sting excitedly declares

Rogue stares at the beanie, and then looks back to Sting. After a short moment, Rogue puts on the beanie and tucks his tail back into his pants. Crossing his arms, he walks up to Sting, fighting a small smile.

"Fine." He huffs

Sting grins at him. "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

Sting is _only_ doing it for the sex.

Or, at least that's what he's attempting to tell himself. After all, he found Rogue attractive almost immediately after seeing him, and Sting knows that alley cats are usually hyper sexual. So, that could be the only logical reason why he wants him to stay with him. Sex, sex, sex, no friendship, no closeness, just sex, sex-

"Sting." Rogue mumbles.

Sting quickly stares back at him. "Hmm?"

"Any particular reason you just keep repeating the word 'sex'?" He asks

Sting mentally slaps himself, before giving Rogue an awkward smile. Thankfully, the sign of the _Agria Pizzeria_ save Sting from trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, as he points to the flashing letters. "We're here!" He proclaims, smiling from ear to ear.

Rogue adjusts the beanie, his discomfort plain as day. "Yay."

"Ah, c'mon!" Sting exclaims, pulling up Rogues cheeks to form a... smile? "More pep!"

Rogue glares at him, before sighing. "Yay, with pep." He says in a monotone voice.

Sting laughs and rolls his eyes. Grabbing Rogues wrist, he walks up to the entrance. Looking in the window, he spots not only Minerva and Yukino, but also Orga, Rufus from Sabertooth, _and_ Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy from Fairy Tail High. If there were to be any day to introduce his new friend to his friends, it's definitely this one. Pushing open the doors, Sting waves a hand at the eight.

"Hey, what's up!" He greets

Before anyone can greet him back, Minerva comes up and slaps the back of Sting's head. "So not only did you skip work, but you come back again for more food?! Unbelievable!" She scolds.

"I'm not here for more food!" Sting protests. "I wanna introduce my new friend!"

As on cue, Rogue shyly enters the restaurant, standing by the door. The eight in the restaurant examine him for a second, before all giving him "hey's" and "Hi" all in unison. Rogue waves at them all, slightly put off by them. Minerva, seeing Rogue's awkwardness, shushes them all. She walks up to Rogue, holding out her hand. "My name is Minerva Orland, my father is the principle at Sabertooth High, and it's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Rogue." He says, shaking her hand. "And, the pleasures all mine."

Yukino smiles at him, and waves him over to her. "I'm Yukino! How do you know Sting?"

"He's living with me!" Sting answers

". . ."

". . . "

". . ."

"Yes." Rogue assures, nodding his head.

Once again, everyone in the pizzeria goes silent. After a brief moment of nothing but the sound of breath and the inevitability of awkward silence, Natsu jumps onto his table pumping his fir into the air.

"Alright, Sting's got a roomate!" He exclaims

"NATSU GET DOWN FROM THE TABLE!" Erza angrily shouts, causing Natsu to collapse back down into his chair. Everyone at the restaurant laugh at his expense, including Sting and Rogue.

Suddenly, the doors to the pizzeria swing open. Revealing two figures. A boy around everyone's age with long, spiky black hair stands at the door way. The boy is wearing a black leather jacket and is covered in facial piercings. There's no mistaking it, this boy is Gajeel Redfox. By his side, a short teenage girl with short blue hair and large brown eyes stands proudly. On top of her head, two cat ears stand upwards.

"Levy?" Rogue asks

The girl looks over at Rogue, her eyes wide. "Rogue?!"

Gajeel, confused, looks over at his girlfriend, then at Rogue. "Raios?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Yes?"

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **A.N/ I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY RUSHED/SUCKISH**

 **All my electronic things/devices were in my backpack (Don't ask me why, I'm just fucking stupid) and on my first day back to school, I GOT ROBBED! I kid you not, they only stole... Wait for it... MY CHARGERS! IPad, my phone charger, and my computer charger! But, I wanted to update this story so I rush wrote before everything died.**

 **Review Responses**

 _ArtistictEmotions: **I think Igneel represented all of us when he said that XD Thank you for your... passionate review!**_

 _AmethystRibbonKnight: **I will never understand why neko-Rogue isn't more popular! Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it!**_

 _Nymus: **I was gonna make a 'coming out angst' part of this story but then was like "nah m8, Sting is open as a book at Gaybertooth" Thanks for the review! *Gives you hug***_

 _WaitingGermanluver1: **I'm glad XD Who needs to be focused on school at school? STINGUE FTW! Thank you for the review senpai!**_

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAAAAY BETTER~~! I swear**

 **But, please enjoy this bonus~**

* * *

Millianna opened up her _tumblr_ app, and typed a quick message to post on her account. Recently, she discovered that there are a lot of kitty lovers in the world of the internet~ So, she made her first blog, and got lot's off super duper awesome kitty friends!

 _ **CatgirlNyaNya just posted:**_

 _ **AHHHHH**_

 _ **I just met an ACTUAL ALLEY CAT IRL, HE WAS SO CUTE! HIS EARS WERE ALL BLACK LIKE HIS HAIR AND HE HAD A FLUFFY WUFFY TAIL AND I THINK HE'S LIVING AT MY NEIGHBORS HOUSE AND AAAAAAAH, I'm**_ ** _definitely breaking into my neighbors house for more cat pleasure!_**

Pleased with herself, Millianna prepared to start watching random cat videos online, but got a tumblr notification. Digging for her phone, she entered her password in order to unlock it. She happily opened the app.

"Woooow~ Already 5 reblogs!?" She said to herself amazed. She opened the profiles of some of the rebloggers, and her smile was quickly wiped off her face.

 _ **SharpFightGirl re-blogged this and added:**_

 _ **Oh crongrats, you just met an alley cat who probably hated meeting someone like you. We alley cats are human beings, as much as you people don't like to admit. We just have ears and tails, and some of us have certain issues, but so what?**_

 _ **We aren't freak shows, gosh.**_

"Oh." Millianna said, blankly staring at the text.

 _ **FuckingAngels re-blogged this from SharpFightGirl and added: **_

_**Oh get over yourself, not all alley cats have self hate and don't worry CatgirlNyaNya, we won't judge you from wanting that "cat pleasure" from the alley cat boy, we alley cats are the best at sex~**_

". . ."

 _ **LeoLion re-blogged this from FuckingAngels and added:**_

 _ **You know it #ImTooHot #HotDamn**_

". . ."

 _ **IgotAFianceeOrNah re-blogged this from LeoLion and added:**_

 _ **I'm done.**_

 _ **SharpFightGirl re-blogged this  from IgotAFianceeOrNah and added:**_

 _ **NOBODY ASKED YOU**_

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH TUMBLR DRAMA FOR ONE DAY!" Millianna screams, tossing her phone behind her.

* * *

 _ **BONUS END~**_

 _ **What even... XD**_

 _ **Let's see if you guys know who all the tumblr people were lol**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**D-D-D-DISCLAIMEEEEEEER**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail**_

 _ **If I did the fandom would act much better**_

 _ **BUT THATS ANOTHER STORY**_

 _ **ON WITH MINE! Sting's POV first!**_

* * *

To say Sting is absolutely freaking out would be the understatement of the year. Sting, in all his glory, is a panicking mess. He had _just_ came to introduce Rogue to his friends and already, _already_ everything was falling apart.

Meh, oh well. Might as well see how this will all play out.

"Yes?"

"Oh, Rogue!" Levy exclaims, running up to the secret alley cat to hug him. She jumps up to give him a tight hug, which he awkwardly returns. "I'm so glad out are okay!"

"Yeah..." Gajeel mumbles.

Sting looks away from the three to observe the rest of his friends in the restaurant. The Fairy Tail students all looked mildly confused, but nevertheless relaxed. The Sabertooth students, on the other hand, are another story

Orga, Rufus, Yukino, and Minerva have all grouped up behind the counter. Minerva had her body draped over the counter, intensely observing the three, Yukino had her mouth covered up by her hand, keeping her expression neutral, Orga and Rufus were whispering to each other, quite obviously talking about Levy. Suddenly, Sting felt his phone vibrate.

 **Orga: Get ur ass over here ASAP**

Sighing, Sting made his way over to the counter. Immediately, Orga and Minerva drag him into the kitchen.

"What?!" Sting hisses

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Orga asks, in disbelief. "Your boyfriend is friends with an alley cat!"

Choking on air, Sting goes into an embarrassed coughing fit. "He's not-"

"How does he know that thing?" Minerva asks, venom dripping in her voice. " _Why_ would he know it?"

Oddly enough, Sting flinches at her harsh words. Usually when Minerva talks like this about alley cats, he'll agree, or even laugh. But for some reason, he finds her words... Extremely cruel.

"Uh-" Sting clears his throat, clearing his head a bit. "I have no clue, he ain't my boyfriend, I just met the guy."

"And he lives with you now?" Minerva asks, sweat dropping. Sting scratches the back of his head, smiling.

"Haha, yeah..?"

Rolling her eyes, Minerva walks gracefully out of the kitchen, signaling the other two to follow her.

 _"That could've gone much worse."_ Sting smiles in relief.

* * *

Rogue avoids his cousins eyes, Gajeel's intense stare felt cold and it makes him feel as he was being cut open. Levy's bright, large smile decreases after seeing Gajeel's expression. She marches up to him and flicks his forehead, causing Gajeel to hiss in pain.

"Ow! What was that about?!" He growls loudly

Levy stomps in place, stands on her toes to try to be eye level with her boyfriend. "Stop giving him that look!" She demands

"What look!?"

"That-" She makes her voice lower " 'Imma rough you up' look!"

As they continue arguing, Rogue allows himself a small smile. This has definitely been one of the weirdest days of his life. He's reunited with his friend, and his cousin. Not only that, but he's also met the weirdest human he'll ever encounter. Rogue's almost looking forward to his first school day.

"So, Rogue is it?" A boy with long blonde hair says, walking up to him. Rogue holds out a hand, which the boy shakes. "I am Rufus Lore, I go to Sabertooth."

"I am Rogue Cheney, I shall be attending Sabertooth as well."

"Really?!" Yukino exclaims, coming from behind the counter to Rogue. "That's great!"

"Are you in AP classes? Or regular placement?" Rufus asks.

Rogue thinks for a brief moment, before nodding. "I'm in advanced classes." He answers.

Yukino clasps her hands together, smiling. "Oh this is wonderful! We might have classes together."

"Which also means you won't have any classes with your boyfriend." Rufus says, casually running his fingers through his hair. Gajeel whips his head towards the three Sabertooth students.

"His what?!" Gajeel asks, his red eyes wide.

Rogue stares at Rufus, also extremely confused. Rufus blinks a couple of times, before repeating "He won't have any classes with his boyfriend."

"Oh my god, my old man wasn't lying." Gajeel mumbles in shock. Rogue squints his crimson red eyes, then shakes his head.

"Sting isn't my boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend." Rogue answers

"Oh, it seems I was mistaken then." Rufus says, chuckling.

Suddenly, Sting, Minerva, and a large guy with green hair walk out of the kitchen. Sting walks back up to Rogues' side. Sting gives Rogue an apologetic look, and Rogue just shrugs his shoulders in return.

"Well, I better be going actually." Levy says, staring at her phone. "I have school tomorrow."

Natsu tilts his head to the side. "Tomorrow's Sunday... Right?"

The others in the resturant face palm, and groan at Natsu's comment. Most because of his stupidity, some just because he talked. Levy giggles "Yeah, but alley cat schools go from Sunday to Thursday." She explains.

"I'll walk you and Gajeel out." Rogue offers. Gajeel nods at him in response.

Once the three of them, were out the door. Gajeel looks back to make sure nobody was watching them, and then smacks the back of Rogues head.

"You've got quite the explaining to do Raios." Gajeel says, glaring down at him. Levy huffs, and flicks Gajeel again.

"What did I say about that look!" She scolds, scowling at Gajeel. Her expression softens when she makes eye contact with Rogue. "But yeah... Your dad, Gajeel, and I have been worried sick!"

Rogue looks down, ashamed. "I know."

Levy smiles. "I'll forgive you, but only if you tell me why you just-"

"Yo Rogue!" Sting calls out, looking out the door of the pizzaria. "Do you wanna just go home?"

Gajeel groans, and Levy giggles at the innocent interruption. Placing her hands on Rogues cheeks, Levy smiles up at him. "You better text me more now that I know you're safe."

Rogue nods. "Alright."

"Talk to Skiadrum." Gajeel says, walking past Rogue. He playfully pushes Rogues head as he walks past him, causing Rogue to smile. "C'mon shrimp."

Levy hugs Rogue for the final time of the night, before waving goodbye. "Bye Rogue-kun!" She exclaims, chasing after Gajeel. Sting walks up to Rogue after the couple has some distance from the restaurant.

"So, uh, Gajeel really is your cousin." Sting says, more so talking to himself then to Rogue. Rogue nods, running the tip of his finger over the bottom of his hat. Suddenly, he yanks it off, shaking out his long black hair. Sting stares at him expressionless for a moment, right before his bright blue eyes widen in shock. Rogue shrugs at him, turning his back towards him.

"My ears needed some air...Let's go." Rogue shrugs, starting the walk to Sting's house. Sting stares at him again for a moment, before chasing after him, holding back a giant grin.

"Alright!"

* * *

Rogue was becoming irritated.

The teenage alley cat being annoyed has always been something he had to deal with. He's grown too accustomed to peace and quiet, manners, or more recently, solitude. With Sting deciding that Rogue absolutely has to become his best friend, Rogue sensed that something like this would happen.

Something like-

A very hyper Sting deciding to stay in the guest room to have a 'sleepover'.

"Would you _please_ stop bouncing like that." Rogue sighs, scratching one of his furry, black ears, "You are actually driving me crazy."

Sting stopped his bouncing in place, and placed a hand behind his neck. "Heh, my bad." He says, before going right back into another bouncing session, but this time rambling about Sabertooth, fighting, his friends, pizza, and many more topics that Rogue didn't have the patience nor interest to listen to. He found himself just watching Sting talk. Sting may be the dumbest, (or second dumbest, because that Natsu person shocked Rogue with his ignorance), person he ever met, but it's clear that Sting has a big heart.

Which makes Rogue curious about something.

Why does Sting go to Sabertooth?

Now, Rogue is not an ignorant teenage boy. He had noticed the disgust and discomfort on the Sabertooth groups faces once Levy had walked into the pizzeria, he expected no less from them. He doesn't expect them to accept alley cats for what they, because not even _Rogue_ has done that yet. However, what truly got to Rogue was the look of concern that flashed in Sting's eyes.

Sting goes to Sabertooth, a school that is famous in Fiore for being anti-alley cat. So why didn't Sting have the same anger in his eyes? Why didn't he hate Levy, why doesn't he hate Rogue for that matter? It is confusing for Rogue. They have known each other for mere hours, and yet they have already started to affect each other. With his mind starting to become filled in confusion, Rogue yawned deeply, snapping Sting out of his ramble-session.

"Your tired." He stated, not even asking.

"Yes, but it's alright." Rogue says, smiling down at him. "You can keep talking."

Sting grinned, quite pleased with Rogue's response. "Nah, I should shut up and go to bed." Sting stood up, putting a fist through his blond hair. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I never hated you" Rogue said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Hs has been told in the past the he unintentionally makes people think he hates them, which is a habit he had thought he had broken.

"You better not have, I am letting you live here." Sting says, smirking.

Rogue squinted his eyes in distaste. "Your father is letting me stay here, you don't call the shots."

"Yeah I do." Sting replies, picking up his cell phone. "That whole weird interview thing was just to hide that I had already decided you were going to live here. I mean, why else would my dad let a total stranger live here."

"Sting." Weisslogia says, revealing himself from behind the doorway. "Stop trying to seem cool!"

Rogue chuckled. "Oh wow, Mr. In-charge just got called out."

Sting felt his face heat up and quickly ran out the room, slighting hitting his father. "Whatever!"

* * *

 **End of chapter 3**

 **A.N/ I'm gonna be real with you all: I am extremely unsatisfied with this chapter. BUT, I just got new chargers, and had a four hour flight on the smelliest plane in history. So had to write! Hopefully this doesn't totally suck!**

 **Don't worry**

 **The bonus will be awesome!**

 **(It also takes place a little before Sting and Rogue met, during the daytime**

 **Review Responses**

 _Guest:_ **You're 100 percent correct my friend!**

 _Rusbuster:_ **Thanks! :)**

 _Scarlet Blue Frost:_ **Thank you so much!**

 _JinxPrincess13:_ **Thank you! "sharpfightgirl" was Kagura XD And, yeah. Rogue doesn't understand why people automatically assume he's not straight. He's NOT straight, but why do the need to know that? lol**

 _TheFallenAngel21:_ ***Dries your tears* It is alright, my child... XD**

 _Nymus:_ **:D**

 **BONUS~~**

* * *

Meredy opened the doors to the _Angel Cafe,_ which was owned by her close friend, Sorano Agria's, family. She and her friends had decided the day before to skip their first class in order to just drink coffee and "bitch about life" as described by Sorano, though Meredy was extremely late due to her inability to get past Ultear. Her friends who decided to meet up consisted of Sorano, Sawyer, Macbeth, and Erik. Her best friend, Jellal refused to skip class to come, which they all predicted anyway. They were all very different from each other, excluding the fact that they were all alley cats.

"Hey! Did I miss any bitching?" Meredy jokingly asks, taking a seat next to Macbeth.

Sorano smirked at her. "Hey cute-cat, you didn't miss a thing."

"Except the fact that Sorano apparently has a "tumblr enemy"." Erik stated, sipping his coffee.

Sawyer waved his tail upwards, having it poke Erik's shoulder. " _Annnnnd_ that Erik has the hots for Kinana~"

Meredy gasped, smiling. "Kinana?! That really sweet girl in my choir class?! I knew you love her!"

Erik chokes on his coffee for a second, before glaring at Sawyer. "I. DO. NOT."

"Aww, he's got the hooooooots~" Meredy teased, twitching one of her ears.

Macbeth rolled his eyes. "Moving on from Erik's 'hots', there's something serious I want to talk about."

"Here we go." Sorano sighs, putting her chin in her hands. "What's up kitty-cup?"

Taking a few breaths for a moment, Macbeth places a hand on one of his furry ears. "It's just..." He shakes his head, getting a more confident look afterwards. "Do you all think that relationships between regulars and alleys can work out? Yes or no, and you're reasoning."

"Yes, er...because love conquers all?" Meredy answers, wiggling her tail.

Erik rolls his eyes. "No, because alley cats and regulars can't even stand to be near each other."

"Yeah, because you can still fuck even if one has cat ears and one doesn't" Sawyer confidently answers, causing Meredy and Erik to scoff at him. Sorano pouts at the question and then sighs.

"No, because they never could work out. Ever." She finally answers, looking away from the group. Meredy knits her eyebrows together, confused. "What do you mean, Sora?"

Sorano looks back at the group. "Lemme tell you kiddies a sad backstory. Once upon a time, my mom met another alley cat man, they fucked and had me: an alley cat girl. Not long after, mother-dear has an affair with a regular human man. My daddy leaves her, and mom marries the regular man who's last name is Agria. They fuck again and have a new and improved regular daughter twelve months younger than me. He hated me, he hated the fact that I was an alley cat, and that I was from another man. So soon, he left with my sister Yukino on her 5th birthday, and mom doesn't even care because she never truly loved him. He was a regular, she an alley cat. It will never, ever be possible~." Sorano sings, in a self-mocking tone. The group slightly flinch at her story and tone, and Meredy places a hand on her heart.

"Oh Sora, I had no idea." She says, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Sorano shrugged.

"If I really cared, don't ya think I would've told you guys in a much more serious tone?" she replies, stirring her drink.

Sawyer shrugged at the two girls at the table and turned his attentions to Macbeth. "Why do you ask anyway?"

Macbeth sighs, staking a dramatically large bite out of his muffin. "I don't even remember."

"I do wish you kids would stop skipping out on class." Their friend and waiter, Richard says in a scolding tone of voice. The group chuckle at his comment. "I'm serious, why, if my brother did that, he would be wasting money and flushing his future down the toilet!"

Meredy giggled "I think our future is still bright, Richard."

Suddenly, the group of friends all simultaneously got a text from the one they were all expecting.

 **Jellal: Get back to school right now, do you have any idea how terrible playing hooky is? This is your education. Come back right now.**

"PFFFFT, oh my god" Sorano screams, cackling in laughter.

Erick makes a face at his phone. "Did he just say 'playing hooking'?"

"He's such a dad." Meredy giggles, placing down a tip for Richard.

* * *

 **Long bonus to make up for shitty chapter XD**

 _ **Follow, Fave, and Review forever!**_

 _ **FOR REAL, IF YOU READ ANY PART OF THIS STORY I WANT YOU TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

 ** _The reviews make me happy :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE DISCLAIMER OF A BACHELOR, OH OH OH, LETTING THE WATER FALL**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail**_

 _ **If I did Stingue would be canon**_

 ** _DUH :P_**

 ** _Anywho~ Rogue's POV first, also I'm skipping a day so we can just get to Rogue's first day of school._**

* * *

Rogue's eyes flicker open, his eyes quickly becoming aware of his setting. It has been two days since the very odd Sting Eucliffe took Rogue into his home. Rogue has just started becoming used to his new bedroom, but... He doesn't know if he'll ever become used to the wild Eucliffe family. Suddenly, a ball of red-brown fur lands on the alley-cat's back. The cat lightly taps on Rogue's own cat ear, meowing in joy, demanding attention.

"Good morning, Lector." Rogue mumbles, lightly pushing the cat off so he can flip onto his back.

The cat tilts his head to the side, meowing what Rogue will assume is a 'good morning' back.

Smiling, Rogue strokes the cat and observes his black feline eyes. "Today is my first day at Sabertooth, wanna wish me luck?"

Lector purrs, cuddling against Rogue's hand.

Lector's friendliness with Rogue wasn't very surprising. Cats naturally trusted alley cats, but it was special to Lector. After all, in the house Lector is raised in, apparently trusting and befriending strangers is a specialty.

Checking his phone, Rogue read the time: _5:12 AM_. He had two hours before school started, and Rogue intends to spend his time wisely. Giving Lector a final friendly stroke, Rogue got up from his bed, opening up the closet in the guest room. On Sunday, Weisslogia realized the Rogue only had a small amount of clothes, so he went out of his way to get Rogue new clothing. Clothing that, as Sting had put it, suited an "emo model".

The outfit Rogue changed into is actually very simple, but Rogue was never the flashy type in the first place. His outfit itself is just a gray t-shirt, that had 'I'll get nicer once you get smarter' on it in bold black letters, black jeans, and of course, a black beanie that hid his ears.

"You're up so early!" Weisslogia exclaims, startling Rogue.

"Uh, yes. Is that.. a problem?" Rogue asks, awkwardly messing with his tail.

The father grins at Rogue, shaking his head. "Of course not, it's just so odd to me. Sting sleeps until the very last minute, observe!"

"STIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Weisslogia screams. Suddenly, a loud thud emerges through the hallway.

A bewildered, tired looking Sting runs in the guest room, panting with widened eyes. His blond hair in some parts stuck to his face, and in others sticking up. Rogue observes Sting's pajamas, holding in a laugh. Sting's pajamas contains just a white tank top that has _"Bitches Beware"_ imprinted on it in a cursive font, and of course, just Sting's boxers. Humorously, at the sight of Sting, Lector bolts out the room.

Rogue has to admit.

This is pretty hilarious to look at.

"W-w-what!? Is Minerva hungry? does Orga need to pee? Did Lector need a ride to school?!" Sting asks, drunkenly rambling.

Weisslogia chuckles, patting down Sting's hair. "No, no. I was showing Ro how you act when you wake up early!"

 _"Ro?"_ Rogue wonders, slightly smiling.

Suddenly, an extremely loud crash and a hiss and meow is heard once again coming from the Eucliffe kitchen. Snapping out of his tired-daze, Sting's eyes widen in shock. Blinking a couple of times, he glares at the hallway.

"Oh hell no, did this bitch just break a window?" He asks aloud, running down the stairs.

"Millianna..." Rogue mumbles, his tail, ears, and eyes twitching all in once in annoyance. Giving Weisslogia a small, sympathetic smile, Rogue runs out of the room, mentally preparing to see that cat-crazed sixteen year old.

* * *

"Roooouge~y!" Millianna exclaims, running up to the alley cat to hug him. Rogue taps the girls' shoulder, awkwardly 'returning' the hug. Rogue looks up from her, to see yet another girl in the house, holding broken glass in her hand.

This girl looks to be around sixteen or seventeen, and was holding a... green cat in her arms. This girl has long, black hair that reached her mid-back, and a sharply cut bangs. On top of her head is a white sun hat, that did not particularly go with her white school girl uniform. Dumping the glass into a trash can, the girl smiles and walks up to Rogue.

"Rogue Cheney?" Kagura asks, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Shaking her hand, slightly confused, Rogue nods at the girl. "Uh, yeah... May I ask who you are?"

The girl smiles, placing a hand on her heart. "I am Kagura Mikazuchi. I'm sorry me and my new roommate came here... Um, rather violently."

"Ny~yeah! We broke a window!" Millianna exclaims, picking up Lector.

Kagura sweat drops, before straightening up. "We met on _Tumblr-_ Anyways, Millianna has informed me on how you are an alley cat in hiding-"

"Woahwoahwoah!" Sting says, coming into the room. "Millianna, first you break into my house on a daily basis, then you blab?"

 _"Blab?"_ Kagura and Rogue think, unknowingly in unison.

"But Kaggy is-"

"Anyways, Rogue." Kagura cuts in, angrily. "I was very happy to know that I am not the only alley cat hiding to get into a good school."

Kagura removes her sun hat, revealing two raven colored cat ears on the top of her head. Rogue tilts his head to the side. "Ah, you too? What school?"

"Mermaid Heel, the all girls school." Kagura answers, popping her tail out of her skirt.

Sting walks over to the two, fisting **_(AN: (-_-) keep your minds clean)_** his hair. "The school, like, filled with lesbians?"

"Can it, fuckboy!" Kagura hisses, putting back on her sun hat. "Anyways, all I wanted to do was wish you luck on your first day."

"Ah, I wish luck to you as well." Rogue says, nodding his head. "But, uh, what is that green cat doing here?"

"Oh! Recently all these green cats have been popping up as strays in the alley cat town. I kept one, but.. I don't think Millianna can handle having a cat of her own. So here."

Kagura, ignoring Millianna's protests, hands Rogue thee oddly colored cat. "I didn't name it, so have fun." Grabbing a white school bag, and Millianna's wrist, Kagura makes her way out of the front door. Sting, once the two girls are out of his house, lifts up his middle finger at the door. Yawning, he places a finger on top of the green cats head. "That was so fucking weird, man." He says, squinting at the oddly colored cat.

Rogue lifts the cat up, smiling at it. "May I keep him?"

"Yeah, Lector could use a friend. And besides, my dad won't care." Sting looks at the smashed window. "He doesn't care that Millianna's crazy ass breaks in every other day, so why would he care if you keep her?"

"Frosch~ Do you want your name to be Frosch?" Rogue asks, scratching under the cats chin. In return, the green cat meows happily, licking Rogues' finger. "Then it's settled."

"Woah, wait." Sting says, wide eyed. "Can you speak to cats?"

"Anyone can speak to cats."

"Yeah, but like... Can you understand what they say? Like, do you speak meow?" Sting asks, truly curious.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Are you actually this stupid or are you messing with me?"

* * *

"Do you guys think alley cats can speak cat-cat?" Sting asks, slamming his hands down on Orga's desk. Fortunately for the equally paranoid Sting and Rogue, the two teenagers had their first period (French) together, so far avoiding any mishaps with Rogue's true identity as an alley cat. Unfortunately, French and lunch were the only two periods that the boys have together, so if any mishaps happen in the middle of any other period.

 _"Good luck Rogue"_

Minerva, Yukino, and Rufus, who all shared the same first period as Sting and Rogue, stare at the blond with confused and slightly annoyed looks. Minerva, getting out a darker colored stick of lipstick, rolls her eyes at Sting. "What are you on about this morning? The school year merely just began and I already want to kill you, Sting."

"Something about alley cats?" Yukino mumbles, confused.

Orga laughs, flicking Stings' forehead. "Oh yeah, Gajeel's little girlfriend again?"

"No!" Sting hisses, too angrily. "I- Um, I'm just a little weird this morning."

Minerva rubs her newly-purple lips together. "We can tell."

"So Rogue." Rufus says, focusing his attention on the quiet alley cat in-hiding. "What's your schedule like?"

"Oh, here." Rogue says, handing a folded sheet of paper over to Rufus.

 **FIRST PERIOD- French 12**

 **SECOND PERIOD- AP Calculus**

 **THIRD PERIOD- AP Economics**

 **FOURTH PERIOD- AP English and Literature**

 **FIFTH PERIOD- Lunch A**

 **SIXTH PERIOD- AP Geography/World History**

 **SEVENTH PERIOD- Advanced** **Theater**

"What the actual shit..." Sting whispers, staring at the paper looking almost frightened. Orga shares this look, his large hands trembling. "Dude... You're in all the hardest classes."

Rogue blinks at the two, before taking the paper back. "No, I'm in regular french."

Suddenly, a woman, who Sting recognizes as his french teacher, Ms. Libra. She's a woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style, and was known for Sabertooth as being one of the oddest teachers, mainly due to the fact that she wears belly dancer clothing to her work place. After everyone sat into a random seat, she clears her throat, turning her attention to Rogue.

 _"OhshitOhshitOhshit, she knows"_ Sting pants, nervously, giving Rogue a very clearly nervous look.

"Rogue, welcome. I am your teacher, Ms. Libra, welcome to French 12." Libra says, leaning onto one side of her desk. "You might be a little behind."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tout à fait couramment déjà." Rogue says, smiling at Libra. Sting has no clue what Rogue said, but he knows that Rogue said it well enough to make Libra smile, Minerva look impressed, and Yukino to clap (although, Sting has a hunch that Yukino doesn't know what he said either).

"Eh bien, nous pourrions avoir à vous mettre en français avancés." She says back, walking out the classroom. Sting looks around to see equally confused looks on the majority of the class' faces. Orga looks at Rufus.

"Uh, dude?"

"I know that Rogue said something about being 'fluent' and Libra said 'advanced french'." Rufus answers, looking through a French-to-English dictionary. Minerva smirks at Rogue, who was once again, observing his schedule.

"I'm quite glad you shall be attending Sabertooth, Rogue." Minerva says, her smirk being replaced with a genuine smile. "Something tells me we're all gonna get along just fine."

Yukino smiles and nods, reaching over to place her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "I agree. We even have lunch, English, and theater together. It's fate that we became friends!"

"Fate, huh?" Rogue mutters, awkwardly messing with his hair. For a slight moment, Sting thought that Rogue would pull off his beanie, effectively revealing his secret to the anti-alley cats.

 _"I don't think they can handle that yet, ya emo model_." Sting thinks, covering his smile with right hand. Orga and Rufus, who had just been watching Sting while Rogue talked to the girls, look at each other with mischievous eyes.

"Dude." Orga whispers, making sure no one else but Rufus heard him. "Sting's known the mystery-guy Rogue for like two days, and he's already got it bad!"

Rufus nods, peeking at Rogue through the corner of his eye. "Yes," He whispers back "But does Rogue even find Sting attractive? It's already clear that they are nearly polar opposites."

Orga shrugs, smirking mischievously. "Wanna do a little matchmaking between Sting and Rogue?"

"Their love story would be unlike anything I've ever read." Rufus says, messing with his long blond hair. "But why not?"

* * *

 **End of chapter 4**

 **A.N/ Four chapters in! WOOO! Thank you all for sticking with this story so far, I want to make this story something you'll be proud to read! Anyways, yay Frosch has made their introduction in this story! Also, there was a bit of Orfus towards the end there, but ya know what, idek what I'm shipping (besides stingue, cause stingue will always be imprinted into my heart)**

 **Who else is totally Yukino when she clapped even though she had no idea what Rogue said in French? XD That would be me tbh**

 **Review Responses**

 _Lovely Lady:_ **Yaaaaaas! XD**

 _MusicalMelody001:_ **Tbh, same XD And thank you! You are too kind!**

 _Nymus:_ **Fun fact: when I first decided to write this, the only people who I knew were going to be alley cats were the O6 XD Everyone else I just kinda randomly picked. Thank you for the review, it's always appreciated!**

 _ **Okay so about that bonus... *awkwardly coughs* I kinda don't feel like writing it today... Still love me fam? Instead, I'll just share some headcannon (Or I guess since I'm the author of this story...Cannons?) facts I have about this story and the characters.**_

 _ **Bonus fun facts~~**_

* * *

-Igneel is a hidden fangirl. He likes paying attention to the stories Natsu tells him so he can find out which one of Natsu's friends does he ship with each other. **SAME**

-Igneel ships NaLu, GaLe, Grayza, Miraxus, and WenRo (even though Wendy is his step-daughter, he ships her with people too. No one is spared of Igneel's fangirl wrath)

-Grandeeny unironically ships Gruvia, Fraxus, and Chendy.

-Weisslogia is a surgeon

-Skiadrum is a Psychiatrist

-Yukino remembers Sorano and her mother, but doesn't remember Sorano being an alley cat, and has negative feelings towards her mother.

-All alley cats have Tumblrs. All of them.

-Rogue dislikes it when people assume he's gay, but also dislikes it when people assume he's straight.

-Minerva, Levy, and Erza have one thing in common: After they saw Sting and Rogue together at the pizzeria, they had a dream about the two boys. What kind of dream... Is up to you... *sweat drops*

-Nicknames characters have for Rogue already.

~Millianna: Roguey

~Sting: Emo model, cat whisperer

~Orga: Mystery-guy, new-guy

~Minerva: Not-Sting, the smart shadow, not Sting's-boyfriend

~Weisslogia: Ro

-Rogue speaks fluently speaks french, but only because he has been to France three times, no biggie. XD

-You might have noticed that Rogue referred to Frosch as 'he' and Sting referred to Frosch as 'her', well during this story, all the characters will refer to Frosch with different pronouns. (This is a reference to the fact that Frosch's actual gender is unknown)

-Rogue thinks that Gray and Natsu are lovers XD He will think that for a while.

-My next bonus is going to be about... IT'S A SECRET

* * *

 **Bonus Facts, over and out.**

 _ **Follow, Fave, and Review forever!**_

 _ **FOR REAL, IF YOU READ ANY PART OF THIS STORY I WANT YOU TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

 _ **AND REVIEW**_

 ** _The reviews make me very, very happy :3_**


End file.
